1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the removal of closures from containers, and more particularly to a bottle cap remover that is capable of removing the caps from multiple kinds of bottles with a reduced twisting force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Millions of people every day remove the twist-off caps from glass and plastic bottles of varying opening diameters by applying a manual twisting force to the screw-top bottle caps, thereby to remove the bottle caps and allow the liquid contents of the bottle, typically beer, juice or soda, to be poured out. For most individuals, the removal of a screw-top bottle cap can be usually achieved with relative ease by simply grasping the cap, typically with the thumb and middle finger of one hand, and rotating the cap in the counter-clockwise direction to unscrew and thus remove the cap from the bottle. On occasion, the cap may be so tightly secured to the container that even a healthy person of ordinary strength may have difficulty unscrewing the bottle cap without the use of a tool such as a wrench or pliers to provide a sufficient twisting force to remove the cap.
However, for the elderly and those who suffer from arthritis, for example, the removal of a screw-on bottle cap may on almost all occasions present an insuperable problem since persons so afflicted are often unable to grasp tightly and twist a bottle cap with a sufficiently large torsional force to remove the bottle cap bottle cap without pain or discomfort. As the population of elderly people in the United States continues to grow, the need for a device that would allow them to perform such a basic task as opening a bottle becomes more pressing. There thus exists a need for a device that would allow an individual who suffers from arthritis or who for any other reason is unable to grasp and twist a screwed-on bottle cap with a sufficient torsional force to readily remove the bottle cap without pain or discomfort and to do so with bottle caps of a wide variety of sizes and materials.